Those Fairy Folk
by LoveablePunk
Summary: Dean and Sam are investigating a stream of animal attacks that Bobby claims have been done by mythical creatures. However these creatures are not all monster since they have some human characteristics and Bobby thinks they all may have some connection to a creature who's power rivals that of Lilith's and Lucifer's. Crowley x OC. Rated M for violence and blood.


Hey everybody! I have a new story for the tv show Supernatural! This centers around one of my OC characters Caroline Henderson or as she is called Karamel/The Pumpkin Queen by Dean and Sam and well everybody. I'm pairing her up with Crowley too because of his statement 'I just want to be loved' and since he is an awesome character I think he deserves some love.

The synopsis is that Dean and Sam are looking into a stream of attacks caused by what Bobby claims to be mythical creatures. However these creatures are not all monster since they appear to resemble humans in some way and Bobby says that they may be connected to a creature who's power rivals that of Lilith's and Lucifer's. Crowley catches wind of this and demands to come along claiming that he has an old score to settle. I own nothing but my OC's!

88888

Dean and Sam stepped out of the car and they both slammed the doors simultaneously. Dean gave Sam a weird look and the other chuckled as they started to walk towards the forest and large crowd of police cars that had gathered. A forensic team was carrying a gurney that had a black body bag on it and as Sam slowed to stare, a hand fell out of the bag. It had three fingers missing, ripped right off of the hand leaving behind splintery bone, and a hoof shaped bruise.

"Sam! Come on!" Dean called to his brother and said brunette hurried after the other trying to shake the image of the hand out of his head. They both approached the forensic specialist and whipped out their badges as Dean said," FBI sir. We'd like to ask some questions about what went on here."

"Well gentlemen all I can tell you is that when we got here there wasn't much work to do. Any evidence that we could have used was gone." the specialist said.

"But didn't you have a body?"sam asked.

"We did have a body but for some reason half of it had been melted using something along the lines of hydrochloric acid. The poor guy looked like a puddle when we got here not to mention it looked as if he had been stepped on before he died."

"Wait you're saying he was trampled to death?" Dean asked disbelieving.

"Yes but why somebody would have a horse all the way out here is beyond me. That's not all though because when we examined what was left of his torso we found two little holes on his neck. Whoever committed this crime bled our victim dry while he was still alive and kicking." the specialist concluded.

"Well thank you for your time." Sam said and walked away with Dean following him.

"You think it's a vampire?" Dean asked when they were out of earshot.

"Dean what kind of vampire bleeds their victim dry, tramples them to death using a horse, then pours hydrochloric acid all over them?" Sam asked as he opened the passengers side door.

"Mmmm...a southern scientist vampire?" Dean asks and Sam rolls his eyes in annoyance as they both get in.

"Wait he was trampled to death by a horse then melted with acid?" Bobby asked when Dean and Sam had finished explaining what had happened. The tow had gotten back to the house in the forest and had told Bobby about their findings, saying that they were just as confused.

"Yep sound like anything you know?" Dean asked.

"Well I don't know about the acid but being trampled to death after being bled dry sounds like a Baobhan Sith to me." bobby answered as he got up and went over to the book shelf.

"A bao what?" Sam asks.

"Baobhan Sith is what it's called ya' idgit." Bobby said as he showed the two a picture of a red haired woman dressed in a green cloak with goats feet.

"These creatures are from Celtic folklore and are a cross between a fairy, a ghost, and a vampire. They have the upper body of a woman and the hindquarters of a goat or horse and they stalk shepherds, farmers, or other vulnerable people. They wait until it's nighttime then go to the person disguised as a loved one and when they gain the person's trust they turn back into their original forms, attack then kill the victim by trampling them to death. Then they would suck the victim's blood until they were like an empty corm husk then move on to the next one." Bobby explained.

"They sound like every shepherd's worst nightmare." Sam said.

"That's strange though because these creatures tend to stay in Ireland or parts of Scotland where there are pastures. The fact that one of them is here hides a question and I think I may know the answer to it though." Bobby says and he quickly closes the book, throws open a box, then frantically begins to search for something.

"What are you looking for Bobby?" Sam asks.

"I'm looking for an old case report by a detective called Officer Pembrook.(*) She had given it to me before- Ah ha!" Bobby said and he pulled a dusty looking folder out of the box. It was marked 'Classified' and had several pieces of paper and pictures sticking out of it.

"This folder holds evidence of a creature who's power rivals that of Lilith's and Lucifer's. I think whatever we're dealing with is connected to her in some way." bobby explained as he sat down.

"Who is 'her'?" Sam asked.

Bobby gave them a look then opened the file pulling out a picture of an oil painting depicting a woman dressed in an orange gown holding a pumpkin.

"Her name was Caroline Henderson and this creature we're dealing with is one of her seven monster children."

End of chapter 1.

So how is it? Please R and R.

(*) Please refer to my other story Trick r Treat 2 for an explanation.

-LoveablePunk


End file.
